Cake Delight
by Skai Valentine
Summary: Mikan tries to make a cake and ends up exploding the kitchen. Who's she trying to impress?


Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic! Go easy on me please!

Hotaru: Yuuki-chan does not own this awesomeness manga and anime!

Natsume: This story is written by Yuuki Hyuuga and no, this baka is not related to me. We have raven hair yes, but she has brown orbs. I have crimson eyes.

Me: Doesn't that mean I'm possibly your child?

Natsume: Is the Earth going to die tomorrow? No, I'm never going to have children with Polka. That baka wouldn't supply your/my needs anyway.

Me: Needs?

Mikan: Needs?

Natsume: Don't repeat a baka's word again Baka.

Me: What do you mean by needs? ... OH!

Mikan: What is he on about, Yuuki-chan?

Me: You're better not knowing, Mikan Chan. =_=

Mikan: Oh, ok. Read on!

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Alice Academy. The birds were singing, the flowers were dancing and the Sakura tree was blossoming. You get the picture. Peaceful, calming… That's what our little Kuro Neko thought as he leaned back on the branch of the tree. Little did he know…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I BURNT IT AGAIN!!!!!!" Mikan Sakura screamed, making everyone at a one kilometre radius cover their ears. Mikan ran around in circles, panicking and frantic as smoke came out from the oven. The smell of burnt cake arose from it. The door slid open and in stepped our Ice Princess. **(A/N: Since this is Alice Academy and they have Alices, smoke alarms aren't required.)**

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Calm down, will you? Baka." Hotaru with her stoic expression, blew the smoke from the Baka gun. Mikan was face to floor on the ground, dead? Nah, it was a normal thing for her to be hit.

"But Hotaru!" Mikan's eyes brimmed with tears. "I burnt my cake again."

"The one for Hyuuga?" Hotaru's eyes give nothing away.

"Yeah." Mikan was making a cake for Natsume Hyuuga, the boy who calls her Polka. Why she was making a cake for Hyuuga? This is how it happened.

* * *

_Flashback ~ One Day Ago _

"Oh my god! Its Natsume's birthday tomorrow! As the leader of the Natsume Fan Club, lets prepare him something." Shouted Sumire.

"Eh? Natsume's birthday?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, stupid. Tomorrow. How can you forget??!" Sumire glared.

"Oh my god! I have to do something too!" Mikan rushed out of the room.

Since it was Mikan who did the cooking at home, she decided to make Natsume a cake for his birthday. She would make it strawberry flavoured because, well, she didn't know what flavours he liked. She attempted more than 50 times, used about 250 eggs, 500, litres of milk and about 400 kgs of flour! Anna, who had the cooking Alice, tried to help her. But Mikan was stubborn and refused to let her help. This brings us back to the present!

_End of flashback. _

Hotaru sighed as Mikan started the recipe all over again. She was getting tired watching her cook and left to buy crab roe. Mikan was concentrated (For once!) and put her heart into her recipe. It took her ages but she finally got it. She decorated it with cream, strawberries and icing. Being a clumsy person, she also got it on her face. She was delighted when she finished and placed it inside a beautiful cake box. Then she ran to find Natsume. She sped through the corridors and the stairs. Not tripping. She sprinted across to the Sakura tree and saw Natsume._ Bingo_, _he was probably trying to hide from his fan girls. _She thought, sympathizing for the poor guy. _How could she not know that she had a fan club too? _

"Natsume! Here!" She rested the box in his lap and lifted herself up to sit on the same branch as him.

"Polka…" He stared at Mikan with his crimson orbs and for once, he wasn't smirking.

"Happy Birthday!" Mikan smiled at him, her smile reached his heart as he blushed. He hid it behind his bangs, Mikan, being Mikan, saw and inched closer. Natsume stared at her, then smirked. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, licking the icing and cream off her cheek. Mikan was surprised at this and blushed like a tomato. Natsume grinned.

"Sweet."

"NATSUME!!" Mikan yelled, blushing.

"Shut it, Polka." Natsume said, massaging his head. Mikan's scream made his ears bleed.

"Anyway, open it." And he did.

He looked at it with surprise, it was beautiful. How did she know he liked strawberries? He asked her exactly that and she replied that she didn't know. She brought out a fork for him and told him to eat it.

"Hn." He took a bite at the cake and was astonished. It tasted delicious! Mikan watched him cautiously and nervously. Just in case he didn't like it. He saw her staring at him and smirked. Natsume stabbed a of cake and shoved it into Mikan's mouth. She blinked with surprise and blushed even harder. He smirked.

3

2

1

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" Mikan screamed, Natsume suffered an eternal hearing problem.

"What?" He asked, smirking. His crimson orbs bored into her plain brown ones with an innocent look.

"Yyouu… Your fork… in my mouth!" Mikan stuttered.

"So?" He said it in the calmest way possible.

"So? Now I'm never going to be married." Mikan's eyes filled with tears.

"Didn't Imai tell you that if you cry, it makes you 30% uglier? Anyway, if no one wants to marry you, I will." Natsume said, blushing behind his bangs.

"You're lying." Mikan stared into his ruby eyes; they weren't cold and emotionless but warm.

"Of course I'm not. I love you." He said, blushing hard.

"… What??!" Mikan stared wide-eyed. Natsume waited for rejection.

"I love you too." Mikan blushed as well. Natsume felt his heart burst with happiness, he smiled. Mikan caught it and smiled with him.

"Problem solved. If we're going to get married, then I can do this!" He leaned in, and pressed his lips against Mikan's soft one. Mikan kissed back. Suddenly, Natsume used his tongue to run across her lip to clean up the icing. Mikan was surprised. She had too many today, that's for sure. They came up for air. (A/N AIRRR! ESSIENTIAL 4 ALL HUMAN BEINGS!!!) They smiled, leaning on each other, entwining hands and staring into each other's eyes. Who knows how long they will be staring at each other for?

* * *

Behind The Bush

"Should we really be doing this to them, Imai-san?" Ruka asked.

"Can it, rabbit boy. Confessions make money. A confession of the hottest guy and the World's biggest Baka makes money. And when its money making time, I'm there on the double." Hotaru grinned evilly. Ruka sweatdropped but he smiled at her.

Cake's POV

"Wahhhh! I've been forgotten!! Wait… Someone's picking me up."

"You'll make a lot of money for me. The half-eaten cake of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura." Hotaru eyes glint with money signs. The cake sweatdropped.

The End!

* * *

Me: Haha, so how was it?

Natsume: Terrible. My lips are poisoned, my mouth needs rinsing.

Mikan: NATSUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME!!!

Natsume: Yes, dear?

Mikan: … (Eyes widened)

Natsume: Joking. Bleahh, (He pulls a face.) I'll never marry you.

Mikan: *Tears Overflow*

Hotaru: You made Baka cry. Die.

BAKA BAKA BAKA. *Natsume's dead body lies here*

Hotaru: And you! Review or else I'll shot you with my newly improved Baka Gun Vers. 10 XA.

Me: Thanks Hotaru-chan. Here's your crab brains.

Me: Review please! Anyone who wants 2 be friends, PM me!


End file.
